Flash Forward 15 Years After the Epilogue
by slytherinrose101
Summary: So, J.K Rowling said her epilogue, and now I'm putting my idea of what happened after fifteen years. The base characters are canon, but the stories and kids aren't... Basically it's a story about what happens, who marries who, who has what kid. It's supposed to be funny : Well, enjoy : And please, please, review. Rated T, just to be on the safe side. Oneshot.


Flash forward fifteen years after the 19 years epilogue...

Lily Potter's idea of Teddy and Victoire ended up correct because they got married two years after that, even though due to his metamorphmagus, Teddy and Victoire had a lot of issues with trust. Teddy became an auror, and he and Victoire became the proud parents to three kids, Remus, Dorameda, and Valerie.

Domenique, Rose's best friend and Victoire's sister, left Hogwarts sixth year to become a fashion designer. She dated a famous quidditch player, Mark Davies, for three years and adopted a child with him, only to be dumped the month after the adoption. Her baby girl's name is Aimee, and she's one years old now.

Louis, Bill and Fleur's only son and youngest child, just married a squib he met in an apothcary shop. They have decided to focus on their careers right now, which means teaching third-graders for Marni, and teaching Potions for Louis.

Moving on to Percy's family, his two daughters grew up to become complete opposites. The older child, Molly, graduated Hogwarts with the highest marks, and married Harold, the Head of the Goblin Liason Office, when she was twenty and he was twenty-eight. They had two children, Elizabeth who is now four, and Harry, who just turned two. Molly is expecting again, and she spends her time writing for the "Witches Home Journal" magazine.

Percy's second daughter, two years younger than Molly, is Lucy. Lucy was sorted into Hufflepuff because they are the good folk, and the only ones who could possible take her in. Lucy has magical power the size of a pea, and a personality the size of a grain of rice. Hufflepuff was greatly insulted when she was placed in their house, as they had a right to. Understanding that she could never have a place in the Wizarding World, Lucy went on to move to America, where she became a rather famous model called Lucille D'Lore. She married a director two years ago, and is raising her stepson Drew, and her two children Nikki and Liam, away from the horrors of the magical world. Although she visits from time to time, only Nikki knows anything about her traces of magical ability because Nikki has proven to become a powerful witch someday.

Then there is Fred, George's son. Fred took on a partnership with his father's joke shop, and has become a multi-millionaire based off of that. His Gringotts vault has expanded to ten rooms filled with gold because of people's immense need to buy Extendable-Ears, Ten Second Pimple Vanishers, and Pygmy Puffs. He married a cheerful woman who was unfortunatly named Gerald by her psychotic parents. She goes by Gigi, and has mothered four children with him, Gwendolyn, Giana, George, and Gordon, who range between the ages of ten and one, and have names that suit their respectable genders. The family seems genuinely happy.

Not to forget, Angelina and George had another child, a wildly hilarious and amazing Chaser called Roxanne. Roxie hasn't gotten married yet, but retains a steady relationship of one week with Tyler, a referee for the next quidditch game she has to play with her team, the WImbourne Wasps. Roxie _really _needs to win that game.

And of course, the spawns of our favorite couple (or mine anyway), Rose and Hugo! As fit for the children of Ron and Hermione, they are both intelligent and great quidditch players to boot.

Rose, heeding her father's words against Scorpius Malfoy, fell in love with him. They hooked up in fifth year, and kept a really complicated relationship until sixth year, when she became pregnant with his child. That incident really messed up the family for a bit, because Rose's protective male cousins deemed it their role to beat the shit out of Scorpius, landing all of them a record with the Ministry, and sending poor Scorpius (who already had to deal with the shock of becoming a father) to the urgency ward of St. Mungo's. But good old Scorp and Rose held on to their rocky relationship (and break ups every month or so) and graduated Hogwarts with a baby on Rose's hip, who they ceremoniously named Altair. Got to keep up with the spacey-constellationy Black family names! They finally married that year, and now have five children including Narcissa, Donati, Calypso, and Pandora. There will soon be a sixth, who will kindly be named Hermione, ruining the family tradition, and honoring Rose's braniac, elf-obsessed mother. Rose is also on a quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, and has brought their rank up to number four in the world. It's unfathomable how she does it, but I suppose being a Malfoy wife has brought it out of her. Scorpius, living off his father's power and wealth, and the world's pity for his grandmother (it's amazing how being the wife-of-the devil's-right-hand-man turned mother-of -helpless-child will do wonders for your grandson's career) has quickly bounced up to the prestigious position of Head of the Department of Mysteries. Don't worry, Scorpius isn't a sleaze, he works very hard at work and is honestly a good man.

With all this drama going on in the Rose section of the family, poor Hugo has been slightly pushed aside. It's okay, because he's very understanding. Well, he is now. From Hugo's fourth year to his seventh (the Rose Obsession Years) he dyed his lovely brown curls black, and chopped most of them off. He got ten tattoos (some indescribable in indescribable places) and pierced his eyebrow, lip and most of the reachable parts of his ears. All to get attention from her pill stocked mother and panicking crazy stage began to fade a bit, and was completely forgotten (a few tattoo removing spells and a year without any body rings) when he met Mary Anna Monroe. She's dainty, and prim, with her brown hair tucked into neat styles, her skirts always going past her knees, her tops modest and never tight. She's the sweetest thing, and can keep Hugo in line better than his own mother. They married four months after they met, with the blessings of their parents, grandparents, great aunts, and the second cousin by marriage, three times removed. They now have two girls, Alyssa and Madeline. It's hinted that there will be a third in the near future.

And we simply cannot forget the children of the Boy Who Lived, and who has successfully procreated adorable mischief makers, much like himself and his fierce, beautiful redheaded wife.

James Sirius. They say a name defines a person, so why on earth, I wonder, would Harry name his child after the biggest troublemakes known for oh, so many years? Anyway, saying has proved true, and James, sorted into Gryffindor, caused lots and lots of trouble at Hogwarts. He infected the newly healed Whomping Willow with a fatal infection found in the trees of the Amazon Rainforest, he fed the monster in the lake a potion that caused it to rampage through the grounds, and he broke up a total of 256 relationships. Yes, he is truly a Potter. But, he ended up slightly normal and became an auror, courtesy of his father. He married a fantastic woman, Adele Selwyn, who may or may not be the great-niece of the deranged Dolores Umbridge. She's an auror as well and the couple married when James was twenty five and Adele was twenty two. They now have two children, Caden and Ginevra.

Lest we not forget, Albus Severus Potter. While cursed with a ghastly name, he did end up marrying well, Ivana Rosier. Okay, she's the granddaughter of a death eater too, but we can forget that fact for a while, because honestly, she's great. Ivana owns a restaurant in Diagon Alley, and the couple have one daughter, Ramona.

Last, but not least in the Weasley clan, Lily's marvelous family. Well, Lily ended up marrying a Blaise Zabini's son, Raekwon Zabini when she turned sixteen. Harry unfortunately didn't deal with that well, and had a heart attack at the young age of mid forties, but other than that, they are doing well and he has recovered. Lily and Raekwon adopted ten girls and two boys, Calla, Dahlia, Ivy, Juniper, Laurel, Magnolia, Orchid, Petunia, Violet, Zinnia, Alder and Aster. They are expecting their first biological child, who they will name Sage.

The end, I hope you had a nice day.


End file.
